Atrapado entre mujeres
by paola-uchiha-haruno
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha desea únicamente ser un chico común y corriente, pero con tantas fans y rivales le es imposible, aunque… ¿Qué pasaría si su padre y la directora de un internado hacen un trato juntos? Entren y descúbranlo.
1. El aviso, el inicio de un cambio…

**Aclaraciones: **ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia es 100% mía y no permito su préstamo ni ninguna clase de adaptación.

Cuando las letras estén _así_ serán los pensamientos de los personajes.

Si están **así** es para resaltar.

Si está "_así_" son llamadas telefónicas.

Bueno creo que eso es lo más importante, disfruten el capi n.n

**Atrapado entre mujeres**

El aviso, el inicio de un cambio…

Era un día como cualquier otro; el sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban, el césped relucía por el rocío, pero todo eso le era indiferente a Sasuke Uchiha. Un adolescente de carácter muy frío y serio. Hijo de Fugaku Uchiha, un hombre que controlaba una de las más grandes y poderosas empresas del mundo. También hijo de Mikoto Uchiha, una madre con título de chef profesional. Y por último, su hermano mayor, Itachi Uchiha, que ahora estaba estudiando economía en la universidad.

Sin duda él venía de una buena familia, aunque a él solo le interesaba una cosa en particular. Tener una vida normal, pero había un pequeño problema… ¡QUÉ NO PODÍA!

Y hay tres simples razones por las cuales no puede tener una vida común:

1ero: Sus calificaciones siempre eran las más altas, las mejores de toda la escuela. Logrando únicamente llamar más la atención.

2do: Las chicas lo persiguen como si fuera una estrella de cine o un cantante famoso, ¿pero cómo culparlo? Hay algo que no se puede negar, y es que Sasuke era muy guapo. Con esos ojos tan negros como la noche, esos rebeldes cabellos negros con reflejos azules, esa piel tan blanca y pálida, pero sin exagerar, su hermoso cuerpo y esa seductora, hermosa y seria voz que tenía.

3ero: Por el simple hecho de ser un Uchiha todas las personas importantes lo conocían, a veces tenía que ayudar en la empresa de su padre.

Solo con tener estos tres problemas nadie te trata como a un ser humano.

Así era la vida, o por lo menos la de él, ya estaba acostumbrado.

En ese día tan perfecto Sasuke estaba alistándose para ir a la escuela, se puso su uniforme escolar que consistía en una camisa blanca de manga corta y abotonada, los pantalones negros y la corbata del mismo color que el pantalón.

Bajó a desayunar, pero como siempre solo estaban su madre y su hermano en la mesa. Su padre siempre salía temprano a trabajar sin despedirse de nadie.

-Buenos días –saludó con tono aburrido.

-Buenos días hijo.

-… -(Itachi)

-Itachi saluda a tu hermano –le reprendió Mikoto.

-No importa mamá, tengo prisa. Me llevaré una barra de cereal y una manzana para desayunar, adiós.

-Está bien hijo…-Mikoto no pudo evitar sentirse triste, era insoportable ver a su familia tan desunida. Desde que Sasuke empezó a ayudar a su padre en los negocios y este a exigirle tanta perfección en sus notas jamás volvió a ser el mismo, en otras palabras, dejó de ser alegre cuando obligaciones que no eran de él se le pusieron sobre sus hombros. Eso le recordaba…- Por cierto, después de clase tu padre quiere que vayas a su oficina para hablar de algo de suma importancia Sasuke-kun.

-Bien estaré allí –dijo sin darle mucha importancia, como si fuera cosa de todos los días.

-Que te vaya bien.

-Suerte Sasuke…le necesitarás –murmuró esto último Itachi tratando de contener una carcajada.

Él sabía de sobra el motivo por el cual su hermano le decía eso. Suspiró con cansancio -_otra vez_ _lo mismo_-, abrió lentamente la puerta trasera de su casa, asomó un poco la cabeza para ver a su alrededor-_todo parece tranquilo y despajado_-. Agarró con fuerza su mochila y salió sin hacer un solo ruido de su casa, siguió caminando hasta llegar a una esquina, revisó de nuevo su entorno-_vacío_-. No se dejó confiar, sabía que eso no duraría para siempre, caminó con más prisa pero sin llamar la atención de las pocas personas que pasaban por ahí.

Cuando solo faltaban unos pocos pasos para llegar al instituto tuvo el error de suspirar con alivio al creer que había llegado ileso a su destino, porque cinco segundos después se sintió que la tierra temblaba, se escucharon gritos y la gente salía corriendo incluyéndolo a él, eso solo significaba una cosa…

-_Fans_.

Y efectivamente, eran las locas fans de Sasuke, con camisas que decían **I LOVE YOU SASUKE-KUN**, también había carteles que decían **WE LOVE YOU** o cosas así, y todas con corazones en los ojos.

Sasuke corrió todo el trayecto que le quedaba para llegar, hasta que por fin las puertas del instituto lo salvaron, las cerró para luego correr a su salón de clase con la respiración entrecortada.

Todos los compañeros que ya habían llegado se le quedaron viendo como si estuviera loco.

-Vaya Uchiha debe ser horrible que las mujeres te persigan –comentó uno de ellos con evidente sarcasmo, fingiendo estar preocupado por él.

-Cállate –dijo- me encantaría verte en mi situación, pero claro como ninguna chica se fija en ti debe costarte mucho, ¿verdad?

Eso los dejó mudos a todos, eso demostraba que con un Uchiha se debía tener respeto, uno de los pocos beneficios de tener ese apellido.

Se dirigió hacia su asiento para relajarse un poco después de la carrera que tuvo, miró por la ventana fijándose cómo el director hacía que sus fans se calmaran y se fueran a sus respectivas aulas y hogares.

-Un día duro, ¿verdad teme?

Ese de ahí era Naruto Uzumaki, el único verdadero amigo de Sasuke. Un chico rubio con piel levemente bronceada, gracioso con ojos tan celestes como el cielo y siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Sí, pero ya estoy acostumbrado, dobe.

(Así se tratan estos dos U¬¬)

-Vamos amigo, no pueden hacerte eso toda la vida.

-Lo hacen desde primaria Naruto, pero bueno –se encogió de hombros restándole importancia-qué más da.

-Oye ya sé qué te animará –dijo de repente con una sonrisa más grande que la anterior- ¡comer ramen después de clase!

-No puedo –dijo firme y serio, contraste de su amigo.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó desapareciendo todo rastro de felicidad, sabía que algo no andaba del todo bien.

-Mi padre quiere hablar conmigo.

-Oh…entiendo.

Naruto era despistado y torpe, sin embargo sabía que el padre de Sasuke era un tema muy serio, ya que él nunca estaba satisfecho con lo que hacía su hijo. Cualquier error, así sea el más insignificante, lo regañaba y/o lo castigaba.

Naruto se sentó a su lado con una expresión triste, no solo por su amigo, sino también porque le tocaría comer ramen solo.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de eso.

-Será el viernes, ¿te parece? –aunque él era frío con la mayoría de personas no podía evitar ser "algo" amable con su amigo.

De inmediato el rubio sonrió para después asentir con la cabeza.

Mientras esperaban a que las clases empezaran Naruto decidió echarse una siesta y Sasuke evocó el pasado, más específicamente, cuando él conoció a su amigo rubio.

Fue a los 6 años, los padres de ambos trabajan en la misma empresa, Mikoto le enseñaba repostería a la madre de Naruto, en una de esas clases, Sasuke acompañó a su madre y Naruto a la suya. Ellos ahí se conocieron y a los 8 años se encontraron de nuevo pero ya como compañeros de clase.

Al entrar el maestro empezó el típico día de clases, todo iba normal hasta que llegó la hora de salida.

Un profesor grapaba los resultados de los últimos exámenes, a la vez que ponía quiénes habían quedado con los mejores resultados.

Todos los estudiantes se acercaron para ver las calificaciones, algunos suspiraban de alivio por haber pasado por las puras, otros se ponían prácticamente a llorar, obviamente por no tener el resultado que querían y solo unos cuantos saltaban de alegría por sus excelentes notas. Sasuke se acercó y como siempre tuvo las notas que superaron las demás, quedando inevitablemente en primer lugar.

-Hablando en serio teme... ¡¿Cómo le haces para siempre aprobar? Mira mis resultados, mamá va a matarme.

-Eso no lo dudo. Y déjame recordarte que a diferencia tuya yo sí estudio como se debe, dobe.

-¡No me llames dobe! Ya verás, algún día yo estaré entre los mejores cincuenta estudiantes y tú me tendrás mucha envidia.

-Sueña Naruto.

El rubio iba a seguir reclamando, pero un grito lo interrumpió.

-¡UCHIHA! –gritó alguien.

-Ay no, otra vez no –dijeron al mismo tiempo sabiendo de quién procedía ese grito.

Entre la multitud de personas que aún veían sus calificaciones apareció Rock Lee, un muchacho bastante extraño que siempre desafiaba a Sasuke, tenía ojos enormes, un corte de cabello estilo hongo y cejas muy pobladas.

-Escúchame Uchiha, te juro que esta es la última vez que me vences, la próxima te venceré.

-Como digas –se dio la vuelta indiferente ante la ''amenaza'' de Rock Lee, con las manos en los bolsillos salió de la escuela junto con Naruto.

-Ese tipo necesita un pasatiempo…o un psicólogo.

Sasuke sonrió, por primera vez Naruto tenía razón. Lo acompañó a la parada de autobús, pero se toparon con una elegante limosina negra.

El vidrio de la ventana del copilote descendió para dejar ver a un anciano vestido con traje negro y corbata verde. Era el chofer de Sasuke.

-Joven Uchiha, su padre me pidió recogerlo.

-Está bien Watari, nos vemos Naruto.

-Nos vemos.

Subió al vehículo sentándose en el puesto del copiloto.

-Joven, no es profesional que le permita sentarse junto a mí, soy su chofer.

-¿Y?, eres como de la familia, no me importa estar junto a ti ¿O te molesta?

-Claro que no, de hecho es un placer que me considere parte de la familia Uchiha.

-Hmp, me alegra.

Otro buen amigo de Sasuke aparte de Naruto, Watari era un hombre de 80 años, no era calvo, poseía un cabello canoso y un bigote del mismo color, siempre estaba alegre y disponible. Desde que Sasuke nació él lo ha ayudado en varias ocasiones cuando sus padres estaban muy ocupados, también le contaba historias para dormirse. Lo llevaba a parques, a bosques o a un lago que solo ellos conocían, a veces juagaba con él, pero al cumplir los 15 años, Sasuke empezó a pasar menos tiempo con Watari porque su padre consideró que él ya era un adulto que debía responsabilizarse y hacer las tareas de la empresa.

-Joven Uchiha…sé que no debo pedirle favores o cosas de ese estilo, pero en serio me gustaría mucho…

Él entendió su petición y no pudo más que alegrarse de la idea.

-Me encantaría volver a nuestro lago, mañana tengo tiempo.

-Gracias joven –Watari sonrió.

-A ti.

-Hay otra cosa que quiero pedirle, es algo un poco más personal.

El pelinegro lo miró alzando una ceja.

-¿Qué es?

-Verá… está cerca de cumplir los 18 años, así que pensé que ya estamos tarde sobre una conversación en especial.

-¿Cuál?

-Las mujeres.

Bufó mostrando su total fastidio hacia ese tema.

-Eso lo sé de sobra, todas me persiguen, todas están locas y solo me quieren por mi aspecto. En otras palabras todas son unas superficiales.

-No piense así joven, verá que algún día encontrará a esa chica tan especial y no podrá vivir sin ella. Lo que me lleva a pedirle ese favor tan especial –el Uchiha siguió viéndolo esperando a que prosiguiera-Quiero que cuando encuentre a esa joven, le proponga matrimonio en nuestro lago.

-¿Qué dices?

-Lo que escuchó, por favor prométamelo, me haría sentir muy feliz.

Sasuke suspiró.

-Está bien, pero tal vez nunca pase.

-Verá que sí.

Estaba por protestar, pero ya habían llegado, era momento de bajar y entrar a las oficinas de la empres, las cuales estaban en un enorme edificio blanco con un montón de enormes ventanas.

En la recepción lo recibieron como siempre, con un ''Buenas tardes joven'' o algo por el estilo, con formalismos y respeto. Una secretaria lo condujo a la oficina de su padre, algo innecesario ya que él se sabía el camino de memoria, al entrar la secretaria se despidió con una reverencia y se fue.

-Me alegra que vinieras justo a tiempo Sasuke.

-¿_Tenía otra opción?_ –pensó con sarcasmo.

-De seguro te preguntarás por qué te llamé –Sasuke solo permaneció en silencio esperando a que continuara para acabar con esto de una vez- mira, tus calificaciones han superado las expectativas de muchas personas, de una en especial. La directora de un internado quiere que seas parte de él, ella y yo creemos que ese lugar será un reto para ti y que puedes…descubrir algunas cosas –esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa divertida que extrañó a Sasuke, pero prefirió no darle importancia.

-¿Cuándo me transfiero?

-La próxima semana, así tendrás tiempo de despedirte y arreglar tus cosas.

-Está bien –la verdad es que quería negarse, pero nunca se le puede decir no a Fugaku Uchiha -¿qué internado es?

-Eso lo descubrirás al llegar.

Simplemente se encogió de hombros y se fue, para qué preguntar si al final iba a estudiar ahí. Watari lo llevó a su casa, la cena estaba lista pero estaba muy cansado como para comer, quiso llamar a Naruto y decirle lo de la transferencia, pero prefirió él mismo primero procesar la información y tratar de dormir.

Se metió en la ducha para relajarse y al mismo tiempo reflexionar un poco. Estaría 24 horas rodeado de estudiantes y maestros, solo vería a su familia en las vacaciones. Si iba a una escuela mixta las chicas lo molestarían, si era solo para hombres habría más posibilidades de ser un chico normal.

La segunda opción sonaba tentadora, pero si se lo ponía a pensar mejor, si iba a un lugar donde solo habría hombres podría ganarse varios enemigos como en su escuela actual, él simplemente sacaría buenas notas y seguramente habría chicos como Lee que lo desafiaran.

-¿Qué no puedo ser normal en algún sitio? –murmuró para sí mismo.

La respuesta para él era obvia…no.

Al salir del baño se cambió de ropa para dormir, una camisa blanca con mangas celestes un pantalón del mismo color de las mangas.

Cerró las cortinas, se cubrió con las sábanas y al fin se pudo dormir.

Sin saber que faltaba poco para que su vida cambiase por completo.


	2. Recuerdos

**Aclaraciones: **ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia es 100% mía y no permito su préstamo ni ninguna clase de adaptación.

Cuando las letras estén _así_ serán los pensamientos de los personajes.

Si están **así** es para resaltar.

Si está "_así_" son llamadas telefónicas.

Bueno creo que eso es lo más importante, disfruten el capi n.n

Recuerdos

Un pelinegro se removía incómodo en su cama, tanto así que las sábanas se enredaron en sus piernas. Abrió los ojos cuando supo que ya no podría dormir por más tiempo. Aún en cama empezó a desperezarse estirando sus brazos y piernas hasta que por fin tomó en cuenta el sonido de su despertador.

Desenredando sus pies de las sábanas se levantó para acallar el molesto sonido del aparato. Tomó su uniforme y fue al baño para alistarse.

Una vez listo vio que aún tenía tiempo suficiente para desayunar tranquilamente.

Salió de su cuarto caminando con pereza, asimismo bajó las escaleras. Al llegar a la cocina encontró a su madre tarareando una canción mientras cocinaba y a su hermano mayor bebiendo una taza de café mientras leía unos apuntes de su cuaderno.

-_Seguramente tiene algún examen_ –pensó el pelinegro menor.

-Buenos días hijo –saludó Mikoto al notar la presencia del Uchiha en la puerta de la cocina.

-Buenos días mamá –contestó con cierto cansancio, pero sin ser irrespetuoso.

-Hola hermano –dijo simplemente Itachi, como si no le importara si su hermano estaba ahí o no.

-¡Itachi! –Le reprendió la pelinegra-Por favor, comprendemos que tengas exámenes difíciles en la universidad, pero no le des un mal ejemplo a tu hermano.

-Está bien, está bien. Lo lamento.

La progenitora de ambos negó con la cabeza ante el comportamiento de su primogénito y siguió con su tarea.

-En un minuto estará tu desayuno Sasuke-chan.

-Gracias mamá-dijo esto mientras tomaba asiento frente a su hermano.

Comió los huevos revueltos, las tostadas y el jugo de naranja que le sirvió Mikoto disfrutando cada bocado, ya que hacía mucho que no desayunaba bien, siempre tenía prisa.

Agradeció la comida para subir nuevamente a su habitación y así lavarse los dientes. Tomó su mochila y sus llaves de la casa. Ya estaba listo para salir.

-¡Que te vaya bien en la escuela! –le gritó su madre cuando lo vio pasar por su lado.

Una vez fuera realizó la rutina de siempre.

-_Bien Sasuke, tu puedes_ –se dijo así mismo.

Observó ambos lados, salió paso a paso, de manera cautelosa y sutil. A cada esquina él revisaba su entorno. Suspiró aliviado al divisar las puertas del instituto. Siguió caminando hasta que entró al lugar. Parpadeó sorprendido, después revisó su ropa, sus zapatos, incluso su respiración.

-No lo puedo creer –murmuró- llegué intacto.

-Sorprendente Sasuke, nunca pensé que llegaría este día. El día en que vengas sin ningún rasguño al… -se detuvo de manera brusca-¿y ese ruido?

-Ay no, Naruto… -el aludido lo miró esperando a que siguiera hablando-Corre por tu vida.

El ruido y los temblores sólo podían significar una cosa. Eran las fans de Sasuke.

Él y Naruto corrían lo más rápido posible para llegar a su salón de clase antes de que la avalancha les cayera encima. Cuando finalmente lo consiguieron cerraron rápidamente la puerta, se recostaron en esta y trataron de calmar sus respiraciones.

-Eso estuvo… cerca, no…puedes hacer algo para…ah no sé… ¡calmarlas! –exclamó Naruto aún tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-No sabes…cuánto me… gustaría.

Después de unos segundos ambos se echaron a reír, aunque sea detestable eso de las fans, de algún modo era divertido huir de ellas. Al momento en que dejaron de reír sintieron que la puerta se abría. Cayeron de espaldas y vieron desde el suelo al maestro de matemáticas Iruka.

-Señor Uchiha y señor Uzumaki, me pueden hacer el favor de dejar de estar ahí acostados y tomar asiento.

-Sí sensei –dijeron los dos a la vez.

Se sentaron a recibir las clases, en toda la mañana Sasuke quiso decirle de la transferencia a Naruto, pero algo le decía que debía esperar una mejor oportunidad para hablar con su amigo sobre cada detalle de ese tema.

Llegó la hora de salida y como siempre Sasuke acompañó a Naruto a la parada de autobuses, mientras caminaban conversaban.

-Hoy tú y Watari irán a su lago ¿verdad?

Naruto sabía lo de ese sitio secreto, sin embargo no conocía la ubicación exacta, en varias ocasiones trató de saberlo, pero se rindió al saber que era mejor dejarle un lugar privado a su amigo.

-Sí, será increíble recordar los viejos tiempos.

De pronto apareció una sonrisa melancólica en Sasuke, extrañaba tanto esos años, cuando en verdad creía que podría tener una vida como la de cualquiera, pero esa sonrisa se borró al saber que solo eran estúpidas fantasías.

-Vamos teme, ya verás que algún día tendrás la vida que tanto quieres.

-Eso espero dobe.

En ese momento llegó el autobús y después llegó Watari, ahí empezaron a hablar de los viejos tiempos mientras se acercaban a su lago. En el momento en que llegaron ambos empezaron una caminata por un bosque. El camino, como siempre, estaba rodeado de árboles de diferentes tipos, había pequeños animales, flores, plantas e incluso uno que otro insecto. Cuando alcanzaron su destino vieron un hermoso lago con miles y coloridas mariposas.

Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír con autentica felicidad, con tanta alegría. Se echó en la hierba donde unas cuantas flores y hojas se le enredaron en el cabello, aunque eso no le tomó importancia, luego se ocuparía de sacárselas. Se cubrió un poco el rostro con su mano para mirar el cielo, pero la retiró de inmediato al darse cuenta que un árbol lo estaba protegiendo del sol con sus gruesas y extensas ramas.

Miró un poco más el árbol, se levantó y caminó para acercarse más a él. Acarició con una mano el fuerte tronco de este y con dulzura murmuró.

-Nunca me dejas de sorprender, mira no más cuánto has crecido.

Ese árbol era muy especial para Sasuke por una simple razón, él lo había plantado y cuidado.

-¿Recuerdas cuando lo planté?

Watari asintió con una sonrisa y contestó.

-Cómo olvidarlo joven, usted apenas tenía 6 años de edad.

**FLASH BACK**

Un pequeño niño ojinegro miraba todo a su alrededor con mucha curiosidad, éste estaba sobre los hombros de un hambre de 72 años que no podía evitar reír cada vez que notaba que el pequeño trataba de alcanzar algo con su manita para tocarlo.

-Watari, ¿ya llegamos?

-Aún no joven Sasuke, pero falta poco. Sea más paciente.

El pelinegro rió.

-No lo puedo evitar, ya quiero que lleguemos para que me enseñes a plantar un árbol -él buscó en su bolsillo de pantalón una pequeña semilla, al sacarla la contempló- estoy ansioso por ver cómo este pequeñín se convierte en un enorme árbol como los de este bosque.

-Eso toma tiempo joven, estos árboles no crecieron de un día para otro, tendrá que aplicar la paciencia.

El niño hizo un mohín ante la insistencia de tener paciencia.

-Mire ya llegamos.

Al escuchar eso Sasuke de un salto bajó de los hombros de Watari para quedar en el suelo.

-¿Dónde lo siembro?

El hombre sonrió y dijo.

-¿Dónde cree que lo debe poner? –El pequeño lo miró confuso- todo se trata de mirar y escuchar joven, hágame caso.

-¿Escuchar y mirar qué? –estaba hecho un lío, no entendía nada.

-Escuchar y mirar la naturaleza, -dijo como si fuera bastante obvio- siempre piense que la naturaleza cuidará a su árbol cuando usted no lo pueda hacer.

-Ya veo.

Empezó a ver todo el lugar, viendo que en un sector los árboles eran muy pequeños. Decidió caminar un poco más adelante.

A medida que avanzaba se topaba con árboles más grandes hasta que llegó al lugar donde se encontraba su lago.

Siguió viendo, pero aún no se decidía, no encontraba un buen sitio. Recordó que también debía escuchar, así que cerró sus ojos y dejó que el sonido de la naturaleza lo guiara al lugar correcto.

Escuchó el sonido de las hojas al caer al piso, también escuchó que un pájaro cantaba no muy lejos de ahí, también escuchó el sonido del lago a su derecha, por lo que avanzó un poco hacia la izquierda. Pisó muchas hojas secas que se atravesaban en su camino. De pronto se detuvo creyendo haber encontrado el lugar perfecto. Abrió los ojos verificando si era cierto.

Con una sonrisa en sus labios se volteó a mirar a su chofer y en ese momento cuidador.

-Aquí lo plantaré, está cerca del lago, pero al mismo tiempo no estará tan pegado a él, se hidratará lo suficiente y lo pondré junto con los otros árboles grandes para así poder ver el progreso de su crecimiento.

-Excelente elección joven –aprobó Watari.

Sin más, Sasuke se arrodilló, hizo un pequeño agujero en la tierra donde plantó la semilla por, último lo cerró con los restos de tierra.

-Vas a crecer mucho pequeña, ya verás.

**Fin FLASH BACK**

Aún acariciaba el tronco de ese árbol que tanto quería mientras recordaba todo eso. Se fijó bien y vio que era grande y fuerte, pero aún no alcanzaba a los demás.

-No importa, ya verás que pronto estarás a su altura, -dijo mientras veía los demás árboles-tal vez incluso los superes –le susurró con tono de broma.

Apartó la mano para luego ver el lago, desde ahí se podía ver un hermoso paisaje, y es que desde ahí se podía apreciar y escuchar la cascada del lago, sin duda sería el lugar perfecto para relajarse y pedirle matrimonio a alguien…un momento, ¿desde cuándo pensaba en matrimonio?, claro recordó prometerle eso a Watari, pero ni siquiera conocía a alguien como para pensar en eso, por favor apenas tenía 17 años, ¿y qué si pronto cumpliría los 18? ¿Quién dice que ha esa edad uno debe casarse?

-Me estoy volviendo loco, pensando en matrimonio –murmuró con incredulidad para sí mismo- Watari, vámonos.

-Sí joven.

Al llegar a su casa, se recostó en un sofá de la sala, en verdad estaba cansado, escuchó unos pasos, giró la cabeza y vio a su madre con una taza de té caliente.

-Me alegra que hayas venido, ¿la pasaste bien con Watari?

-Sí mamá.

-Que bueno –su madre se agachó hasta quedar a su altura y le acarició sus rebeldes cabellos- querido tienes hojas y pétalos de flores en toda la cabeza.

Sasuke se sonrojó, olvidó ese detalle y seguramente a Watari también.

-Déjame quitártelos –se sentó en el sofá y su madre empezó a quitarle las cosas de la cabeza- mira, incluso tienes ramitas, me imagino que estuvieron en el bosque.

-Sí.

-Eso es bueno, el aire puro te ayuda para tus pulmones y además relaja.

Cuando terminó su labor le pasó la taza a su hijo.

-Toma un poco, te serviré la cena.

-¿Dónde están papá e Itachi?

-Papá aún trabaja e Itachi dijo que estudiaría en casa de un amigo.

-Está bien.

Comió la cena con su madre, se despidió de ella para subir a su cuarto, pero su madre lo detuvo.

-Sasuke sé que son muchos cambios en tan poco tiempo, pero verás que lo que hacemos es…

-Por amor, ya lo sé –interrumpió él, siempre que era algo que le obligaba su padre ha hacer le salían con el mismo discurso-buenas noches mamá.

-Buenas noches hijo –se despidió ella con tristeza.

Al llegar a su habitación cerró con llave su cuarto para evitar que alguien lo moleste, se fue a duchar para después cambiarse de ropa he irse a dormir.

Mañana sería otro agitado día.


	3. ¡¿CÓMO TERMINÉ AQUÍ!

**1era Aclaración: **ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia es 100% mía y no permito su préstamo ni ninguna clase de adaptación.

Para las palabras o letras:

-Si están _así_ serán los pensamientos de los personajes.

-Si están **así** es para resaltar.

-Si está "_así_" son llamadas telefónicas.

Disfruten el capi n.n

* * *

**Atrapado entre mujeres**

.

.

.

**¡¿CÓMO TERMINÉ AQUÍ?**

Sasuke y Naruto se encontraban en el restaurante Ichiraku disfrutando de unas deliciosas raciones de ramen (más que nadie el rubio). Aunque serían más fáciles de saborear para el pelinegro si no fuera por su escandaloso compañero.

-¡Por favor Teme! Incluso soy capaz de arrodillarme ante ti.

-Ya te dije que no.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que aceptes ser mi tutor de historia?

-No importa lo que hagas o digas, jamás volveré a ser tu tutor.

-¿Pero por qué?

El Uchiha se le quedó viendo asesinándolo con la mirada.

-No lo sé Naruto, -dijo mientras sostenía su barbilla con una de sus manos fingiendo estarlo analizando con cuidado- tal vez porque por tu culpa no puedo entrar a ninguna biblioteca decente sino hasta dentro de otros cinco años.

**FLASH BACK**

Eran las siete de la noche, y como es común en Konoha, muchos estudiantes se reunían en las bibliotecas para poder repasar en paz sus apuntes y prepararse para los duros exámenes que se avecinaban.

Entre esos estudiantes estaban dos en particular…

-No entiendo nada Teme –se quejó Naruto en voz baja por décima vez.

Sasuke suspiró y le rogó a Kami-sama que le diera más paciencia…o un amigo más inteligente.

-A ver Dobe, voy a repetirte esto de forma muy lenta y por vigésima quinta vez. Si en esta ocasión no lo comprendes vas a terminar hospitalizado de por vida y respirando a través de un tubo ¿Entendido?

El ojiazul asustado simplemente asintió de forma apresurada haciéndole comprender a su tutor (en esta ocasión) de física que le estaba prestando atención.

-Bien. En la cinemática, para calcular un objeto de tiro vertical hacia abajo tienes que considerar dos cosas importantes. La primera es que al lanzar un objeto verticalmente hacia abajo su velocidad inicial es distinta de cero, la segunda es que la aceleración del objeto es igual a 9.8 m/s al cuadrado ¿Comprendes perfectamente eso?

-Sí.

-Entonces si desde una altura de 30m lanzo un objeto hacia abajo con una velocidad de 10m/s ¿cuánto tiempo tardaría dicho objeto en llegar al suelo?

El Uzumaki tomó su calculadora y cuaderno para resolver el problema que le planteó su amigo.

-Recuerda usar una de las cuatro fórmulas de la Cinemática y que no existen tiempos negativos, Naruto.

El ojiazul bufó ofendido.

-¿Qué tan idiota crees que soy?

Sasuke se le quedó viendo por largo rato con una ceja bien alzada como preguntándole en silencio: _¿De veras quieres que te conteste?_

-Mejor continúo resolviendo el problema.

Unos minutos después el rubio sonrió satisfecho.

-El objeto tarda 1.66 segundos en llegar al suelo.

-Correcto. Ahora, el tiro vertical hacia arriba es un poco diferente. El movimiento en esta ocasión es desacelerado, eso significa que ahora la aceleración sería -9.8 m/s al cuadrado. En el punto de altura máxima la velocidad del cuerpo es cero.

-Eso no lo entiendo por completo.

-Verás cuando lanzas un objeto este va perdiendo velocidad poco a poco hasta que esta se hace cero, después el objeto recupera su velocidad al caer pero de forma negativa. –Naruto parpadeó demostrando que seguía sin entender- Si la velocidad inicial de un objeto al ser lanzado hacia arriba es 24 m/s, cuando llegue a su punto máximo la velocidad será por unos segundos cero, luego el objeto cae con una velocidad de -24 m/s, debido a que va en dirección contraria. Lo que nos lleva a dos puntos más que aclarar. Entre ellos es que el tiempo que tarda un cuerpo en subir es igual al que tarda en bajar.

-¡OH YA LO TENGO! –exclamó el ojiazul.

De pronto los presentes se voltearon a verlos de mala forma.

-Shh

-Lo siento –se disculpó el causante del alboroto-. Ya verás Teme, resolveré todos los ejercicios que me pongas en frente.

**…(Dos horas después)…**

-¡ESTO ES IMPOSIBLE!

-Dobe…

-¡En serio Teme! ¡Esto no tiene solución alguna!

-Dobe…

-¡Eres el peor tutor de la historia!

-Dobe…

-¡Debí pedirle a alguien más que lo fuera! No sé cómo rayos lograste pasar ese examen, para mí que hiciste tram…

Pero el rubio no terminó la oración, ya que el pelinegro golpeó su cabeza tan fuerte que cuando se estrelló contra la mesa esta se partió a la mitad. Sasuke estaba de pie tratando de tranquilizarse. Contó hasta diez hasta que pensó que ya sus instintos asesinos habían desaparecido.

De pronto escuchó que alguien frente a él se aclaraba la garganta. Alzó la vista viendo a la malhumorada bibliotecaria que tenía los brazos cruzados sobre tu pecho, el ceño fruncido y golpeando el suelo con su pie de forma insistente.

-Caballeros, les ruego que por favor se retiren de la biblioteca en este mismo momento.

-Pero…

-Han estado causando mucho alboroto y han dañado propiedad pública. Me temo que están vetados de las bibliotecas públicas de Konoha.

El Uchiha estaba por protestar, sin embargo sabía que sería una pérdida de tiempo.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?

-Seis años. Y tendrán que pagar por la mesa y los libros dañados.

Suspiró con frustración.

-De acuerdo. Mañana le traeremos el dinero.

-No olviden entregar sus tarjetas de biblioteca antes de salir, se quedarán aquí hasta que se cumpla el plazo.

-Entendido señora.

Sasuke tomó a su amigo del cuello de la camisa y lo arrastró por el suelo.

-Ni creas que te salvas Dobe, cuando despiertes me aseguraré de que respires por un tubo y que te trate un médico mediocre.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-Pero eso no ocurrirá otra vez. Estudiaremos en tu casa y como Mikoto-chan me adora no me pasará nada.

-No abuses de tu suerte.

-Como sea. El punto es que me enseñarás historia, no física.

-No te enseñaré nada.

-Vamos Teme, si me enseñas tú también estarás listo para el examen.

Repentinamente el pelinegro se tensó, ahí se estableció un incómodo silencio.

-No Naruto, no daré ese examen el lunes.

Su amigo se le quedó viendo sin comprender de qué estaba hablando.

-¿Acaso lo harás otro día?

El Uchiha negó con la cabeza.

-Yo me iré a un internado a partir de la próxima semana –contestó rápidamente-. De eso quería hablarme mi padre, al parecer tiene planeado un negocio con la directora del lugar y para demostrarle que las cosas van en serio decidió inscribirme.

Otro largo e incómodo silencio se situó en el ambiente.

-Ya veo…Supongo que tus fans dejarán de fastidiarme, ya no tendré que soportar tu humor de perros, o tu perfeccionismo. Estoy seguro que tu vida será muy dura sin mí y que me extrañarás, pero tienes que ser fuerte amigo…. ¡¿A quién diablos engaño? ¡No te vayas Teme! –gritó sonoramente el ojiazul haciendo que todos en el restaurante se le quedaran viendo.

-Baka-dijo asestándole un golpe en la cabeza-estás llamando mucho la atención. Primero, solo me iré a estudiar a otro lado, no me moriré, y segundo, deja de hacer dramas de telenovelas.

-Lo lamento –se disculpó mientras se sobaba la cabeza-. Me dejé llevar. Aunque hablo en serio cuando te digo que la escuela no será lo mismo sin ti, amigo.

-Naruto…mañana ven a mi casa a las dos de la tarde.

-¿Para qué?

-Para enseñarte historia.

El pelinegro se levantó y buscó en su bolsillo la cantidad de dinero necesaria para pagar lo que había consumido. Salió del restaurante dejando a un sonriente rubio comiendo solo.

**_oOoOo_oOoOo_oOoOo_**

-¿Naruto-kun viene a almorzar? –preguntó sorprendida Mikoto.

-Así es. Lo ayudaré a prepararse para un examen.

-Qué amable de tu parte Sasuke-kun. En ese caso prepararé un almuerzo y una cena súper especial para darles las energías que necesitan.

-Gracias mamá.

-No es nada corazón. Por cierto, en el ático hay dos maletas grandes que puedes usar para empacar tus cosas. Tienes que llevar lo más indispensable al internado, recuerda que estarás por muchos meses viviendo ahí.

-Lo sé mamá. Empezaré ahora.

-Si necesitas ayuda avísame.

El de cabellera azabache simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

Subió las escaleras hasta el último piso donde se encontraba el ático. Habían demasiados baúles, cajas y otros objetos que ahora estaban totalmente cubiertos de polvo y polillas. Buscó las dichosas maletas por todas partes, pero había tanto desorden que era poco probable que las encontrara. Entre el desastre encontró unos juguetes con los que solía jugar de pequeño, como un dinosaurio de peluche que le había regalado su hermano mayor.

-No me digas que llevarás eso al internado –dijo una voz a sus espaldas, se volteó encontrándose con la sonrisa burlona de Itachi.

-Claro que no, simplemente lo encontré y ya. Estoy buscando unas maletas para empacar.

-Déjame ayudarte hermano. Seguramente mamá las puso en algún rincón oscuro donde nadie, excepto ella, las encuentre.

-Tienes mucha razón.

Media hora después los dos hermanos Uchiha se encontraban bajando las escaleras con una maleta, cada uno, yendo hacia la habitación de Sasuke. El mayor traía una de color verde oscura y el menor una roja.

Al llegar pusieron las maletas en el suelo, pesaban bastante para estar vacías.

-¿Necesitas ayuda para empacar? –preguntó Itachi.

-Itachi, sé que estás emocionado porque me vaya de la casa, sin embargo entiende que me voy el lunes por la mañana, no mañana ni tampoco el domingo.

-Solo quería ser amable.

-No es necesario –contestó cortante.

Itachi suspiró entendiendo la actitud de su hermano. Desde que su padre le había pedido a Sasuke que también trabajara en pequeñas tareas para la empresa Uchiha se habían distanciado bastante debido a que Itachi no apoyó a su hermano cuando este trató de rehusarse a trabajar en la empresa a tan temprana edad y sin siquiera tomar en cuenta su opinión.

-Entonces me retiro –dijo mientras se encaminaba a la puerta- descansa Sasuke.

Este no le respondió nada, siguió tratando de quitarle el polvo a las maletas. Sin más que decir se retiró cerrando la puerta de la habitación.

La maleta verde oscura ya estaba limpia, así que el pelinegro puso la maleta sobre su cama para empezar de una vez por todas a empacar su ropa, pero al abrirla vio que la maleta no estaba vacía.

-Itachi…

Del interior de ella sacó el peluche de dinosaurio que continuaba empolvado. Tal vez después de todo sí lo llevaría al internado.

**_oOoOo_oOoOo_oOoOo_**

-¡Empecemos Teme! –exclamó emocionado Naruto.

Después de un delicioso banquete preparado por Mikoto los dos jóvenes se instalaron en la sala para poder empezar los estudios. Todo el lugar estaba lleno de libros, hojas, carpetas y mapas.

-¿De dónde sacaste todo esto Dobe?

-Le pedí a alguien que fuera a la biblioteca por mí para sacar algunos libros, le rogué a una de tus fans que me hiciera unas copias de sus apuntes de historia (haciéndole creer que eran para ti) y bueno los mapas los descargué de Internet.

-Veo que no has perdido el tiempo.

-Si apruebo este examen con honores pasaré de año sin problemas.

-¿Sabes que hubiese sido más fácil si no te quedaras dormido en cada clase de historia verdad?

-Jejeje –rió nervioso y avergonzado el rubio-. Eso ya no importa, ahora concentrémonos en esto.

-De acuerdo.

Toda la tarde se la pasaron repasando cada aspecto de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Las únicas pausas fueron cuando debían ir al baño o cuando necesitaban ir a la cocina para beber algo.

A las seis y media cenaron y después volvieron para finalizar la última parte de la sesión de estudio. No fue sino hasta las once y cuarenta cinco que terminaron todo, con litros de cafeína recorriendo sus venas.

-¡Aleluya! Pensé que nunca llegaríamos a 1945.

-Por primera vez estamos de acuerdo en algo Dobe.

-¿Crees que pueda quedarme a dormir?

-No hay problema, el colchón inflable está debajo de mi cama. Mientras lo inflo avísale a tu madre que te quedarás aquí hasta mañana.

-Está bien, no me tardo.

Sasuke subió las escaleras para dirigirse a su cuarto, se sorprendió bastante al ver que el colchón ya estaba preparado. Supuso que su madre y/o hermano lo habían inflado intuyendo que esta situación sucedería.

-¡Oye Teme! ¿Tienes sábanas extras en tu armario?

-Sí, ya te las doy. Y deja de hacer tanto escándalo, despertarás a alguien.

**_oOoOo_oOoOo_oOoOo_**

El domingo Sasuke y Naruto se relajaron un poco. Jugaron unos cuantos videojuegos, y más tarde Itachi se les unió.

En la noche Minato y Kushina, los padres del rubio, fueron a recogerlo. Aunque prometieron llevar a su hijo temprano para que pudiera despedirse del pelinegro correctamente.

-Nos vemos Teme. Lo mejor es que descanses bien para recibir con una sonrisa tu nuevo instituto.

-No cuentes con ello Dobe (U¬¬).

Al irse el Uchiha menor decidió que en serio sería bueno recostarse temprano, algo le decía que el lunes sería un día **bastante** agitado.

Su habitación estaba ahora prácticamente vacía, en el armario había sólo unas cuantas prendas que él consideró que serían innecesarias de llevar, su escritorio estaba desocupado al igual que los estantes que antes habían estado rebosados de libros. Las maletas se encontraban al lado de la puerta que daba con el baño para así al día siguientes guardas los útiles de limpieza. Su cama tenía un sencillo juego de sábanas blancas, que usualmente lo usaban los huéspedes, pero como el suyo ya estaba empacado debía usarlo (no es que le importara mucho la verdad).

Entró al baño para darse una ducha rápida y cambiarse de ropa. Se recostó e inmediatamente calló a los brazos de Morfeo.

**_oOoOo_oOoOo_oOoOo_**

Se estaba despidiendo de su madre y su hermano mayor, como siempre su padre no estuvo presente, Mikoto en ningún momento paró de llorar.

-Prométeme que estarás siempre comunicándote, cuando tengas un día libre vienes aquí de inmediato, no olvides usar protector solar y abrigarte cuando empiece el invierno y…

-Sí mamá tranquila, no lo olvidaré, estaré siempre en la computadora. Por favor cálmate.

-Perdón, es que pensé que nunca llegaría este día, mi pequeño Sasuke está creciendo, falta poco para que seas un adulto y encuentres a esa jovencita tan especial.

-_Y dele con eso_ –pensó con fastidio.

-Ánimo hermanito, -dijo Itachi a la vez que posaba su mano sobre el hombro del pelinegro menor- tú puedes. Muéstrales de qué está hecho un Uchiha.

Sonrió con arrogancia.

-Siempre lo hago.

-Aún despidiéndote eres un arrogante sin remedio Teme –se quejó Naruto.

-Y tú sigues siendo un idiota sin remedio.

-¡¿Cómo me llamaste?

-Ya niños no peleen –los regañó Itachi mientras les daba un coscorrón a cada uno-. Mejor dense la mano, díganse adiós en paz y Sasuke se sube a la limosina ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí aniki/Itachi –contestaron a la vez.

Después de por fin despedirse de forma normal, Mikoto le dio un último abrazo a su hijo menor, pues notó que Watari ya había llegado indicándole que ya era la hora, recogió las maletas para ponerlas en la parte de atrás del vehículo. Sasuke se subió a él y bajó su ventana para despedirse con la mano de su familia e igualmente de su amigo, éstos le correspondieron de igual forma.

Al alejarse subió de nuevo el vidrio.

-Lo mejor es que descanse un poco más Sasuke-san, el viaje será un poco largo.

-Está bien Watari. Avísame cuando lleguemos.

-Sí joven.

**_oOoOo_oOoOo_oOoOo_**

Watari lo despertó moviéndole levemente sus hombros, parpadeó varias veces hasta que se despabiló por completo, bajó de la limosina y contempló el enorme internado. Descargó las dos maletas, estaba por entrar pero antes las dejó en el suelo y le dio un rápido abrazo a Watari.

-Te extrañaré –dijo en voz baja, pocas veces se demostraba así de cariñoso, sin embargo con Watari podía tranquilamente comportarse como un niño.

-Igualmente joven, igualmente.

Al separarse se sonrieron. Suspiró recuperando la compostura. Ya era el momento. Recogió su equipaje y entró al internado.

La primera impresión que tuvo fue el hecho de que había demasiadas flores y árboles, también que las paredes fueran rosadas, blancas y un poco de dorado en algunos tejados. En pocas palabras, demasiado femenino para su gusto.

Siguió avanzando descubriendo que habían muchas chicas que se le quedaban mirando con asombro, también murmuraban cosas entre ellas que Sasuke no alcanzó a entender, no le dio importancia, le pareció raro que aún no se haya encontrado con algún hombre.

-_De seguro todos están en sus dormitorios _–pensó.

Fue a la oficina de la directora, al entrar encontró a una secretaria de cabello corto y negro, al verlo esta también se sorprendió.

-¿Se le ofrece algo joven? –preguntó amablemente.

-Vengo a hablar con la directora para que me asignen una habitación.

-¿Una habitación para usted? –preguntó totalmente incrédula. El pelinegro asintió sin comprender el porqué tanta conmoción-Debe haber un erro, verá…

-Está bien Shizune, -dijo de repente una mujer rubia peinada con dos coletas bajas, vestida con una camisa blanca y un saco verde encima con botones dorados, una falta del mismo color que el saco y zapatos de tacón negro que había entrado precipitadamente al lugar –él es el nuevo estudiante que te mencioné. Sígueme Uchiha.

El muchacho asintió, aunque aún estaba confundido. La oficina de la mujer era grande, pero simple. Ella tomó asiento detrás de un escritorio de caoba, hizo un amague con la mano para indicarle que podía tomar asiento frente a ella.

-Bien Sasuke, quiero darte la bienvenida, tu padre y yo hablamos mucho y llegamos a un acuerdo. Me sorprenden mucho tus calificaciones, por lo que decidí dejarte entrar sin problemas. Quiero que te sientas orgullos de ser el primer hombre que dejo pasar a este internado para estudiar.

-….Espere un momento… ¿qué quiere decir con primer hombre?

-Ese Fugaku no cambia, seguramente no te lo dijo, pero mi internado es exclusivamente para mujeres, eres al único hombre que he admitido en mucho tiempo.

-…Un segundo, quiere decir que estoy…estoy…

-En un internado femenino.

-(O.O)….. ¡¿CÓMO TERMINÉ AQUÍ?

* * *

_**Huy pobre Sasuke ¿verdad? XD XD XD ¿Qué creen que pasará en el próximo capítulo? Bueno seguramente se preguntan ¿Cuándo demonios va a aparecer Sakura? Pues en el próximo capítulo será su primera aparición n.n**_

_**Déjenme muchos comentarios por favor, aunque también me gusta que me agreguen a Favoritos **__**^_^**__** . Lo sé estoy siendo exigente, perdón **_

_**Bueno antes de despedirme, pido perdón por la demora y por la futura tardanza, porque verán estoy en medio de mis últimos exámenes, que son los más importantes y si me van mal me muero**__**. Así que creo que el 20 de enero vuelvo a actualizar este y mi otro fic que es "El misterioso ángel de las alas negras"**_

_**Bye bye!**_


	4. Compañeros

**1era Aclaración: **ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia es 100% mía y no permito su préstamo ni ninguna clase de adaptación.

Para las palabras o letras:

-Si están _así_ serán los pensamientos de los personajes.

-Si están **así** es para resaltar.

-Si está "_así_" son llamadas telefónicas.

**N/A: **Gracias por la espera ^/^, pero esta vez no es mi culpa, sino de la página u.u, pero finalmente estoy de regreso con esta divertida historia *o*. Gracias también por sus comentarios y a los que agregan este fic a favoritos. Con esto les digo…

Disfruten el capi n.n

**Atrapado entre mujeres**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Compañeros

-¡Cómo es posible que esté en un internado femenino!

-Pues como lo oíste, fue un trato entre tu padre y yo –dijo la rubia despreocupada, como si estuviera hablando del clima- Él logra que te eduques en un ambiente más exigente y al mismo tiempo delicado, yo obtengo a un estudiante de tu clase y a la vez me gano una buena cantidad de dinero que podrá mantener el instituto. A parte las chicas de aquí necesitan aprender un poco sobre cómo actuar frente a un hombre.

-Esto no puede estar pasándome –murmuró- yo no puedo estar con mujeres.

-Ah sí, tu padre me contó de ese problemita -dijo mientras mostraba una sonrisa burlona que fastidió aún más al Uchiha-pero tranquilo, te prometo que aquí las chicas son bien educadas y mansas.

-_Sí claro_ –pensó con ironía.

-Bueno basta de charla, hoy necesitas desempacar y adaptarte un poco más a esta idea, las clases son pasado mañana. Shizune te dará el número de tu habitación y la llave. Si me necesitas o tienes algún problema sólo tienes que venir a mi oficina.

-Está bien, gracias por todo –dijo con poco ánimo.

Se levantó del asiento para irse a retirar la llave de su cuarto. Shizune al verlo le dedicó una sonrisa de disculpa ya que había oído la conversación por accidente, le dio la bienvenida y la llave. Aunque la pelinegra no pudo evitar preocuparse por él. Podía imaginar los problemas que tendría al estar rodeado de chicas. Cuando Sasuke estaba por salir del lugar ella lo detuvo.

-Si necesitas ayuda con las estudiantes comunícamelo, también me encargo de controlar la disciplina, así que avísame si ellas hacen algo que te incomode ¿sí?

-De verdad aprecio su ayuda, le avisaré cualquier cosa.

Esta asintió y siguió con su trabajo.

Al salir Sasuke se quedó viendo la puerta, suspiró con cansancio al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz tratando de relajarse. Al abrir los ojos y dar la vuelta se topó con un numeroso grupo de muchachas rodeándolo y murmurando cosas entre ellas.

Todas se sonrojaron cuando él se volteó.

-_Bien Sasuke_ –pensó_- si eres amables con ellas tal vez no te hagan daño. Todo se trata de llevarse bien, además la directora dijo que se comportarían._

Agachó la cabeza pensando en cómo empezar una buena relación con sus compañeras, cuando pensó que ya tenía una idea levantó la cabeza mostrando un rostro serio, pero sin dejar de irradiar respeto. Sus ojos tenían un brillo tan hermoso, encantador y amable que al verlo las presentes se sonrojaron aún más, otras a parte de rojas se les salió un pequeño hilito de sangre por la nariz, y unas pocas se desmayaron.

-Disculpen señoritas –habló con tono cortés- ¿me pueden ayudar a encontrar mi sector por favor?

Tres segundos duró el silencio porque después se escucharon gritos, Sasuke sabía de sobra que esa no era una buena señal.

-_Creo que fue una mala idea _–pensó- _eso me lleva al plan B…correr._

Y así lo hizo, aunque tenía el peso de las maletas aún así corrió muy rápido, ¿a dónde? Le daba igual solo quería ocultarse. Lo persiguieron por mucho tiempo, sin embargo nunca lo lograron alcanzar.

Estaba agotándose, pero aún así no iba a rendirse ni a detenerse a menos que encontrara un lugar donde esconderse para así descansar un rato y tratar de encontrar su sector de forma más tranquila. Mientras buscaba un lugar pensó con sarcasmo lo que le dijo la directora.

-_Tranquilo ellas son educadas y mansas. Sí, como no. Rayos no creo que pueda con esto._

Todavía escuchaba los gritos de sus nuevas fans, pero vio una esquina que lo podría salvar, corrió más rápido, giró hacia la esquina y se pegó a la pared como tratando de fundirse en ella. Las estudiantes pasaron de largo sin notar su presencia. Cuando escuchó que los gritos estaban ya muy lejos se deslizó hasta sentarse en el suelo y recuperar la respiración.

En el momento en que se calmó su respiración se levantó del piso. Miró para todos lados confirmando que toda el área estaba vacía, y sin más siguió adelante. Observó sus llaves notando que estaban unidas a un llavero rectangular de madera, donde estaba grabado el número y sector de su nuevo "hogar".

**SEC 1-N24.**

Seguramente debía haber un letrero o algo que indicara los sectores así que con mucha precaución buscó una señal para encontrar el suyo. Buscó por muchos pasillos hasta que al fin encontró una flecha que le indicaba ir a la derecha para el sector número 1. Cuando halló el edificio de los cuartos entró en él para buscar la puerta con el número 24, subió por un ascensor que había por ahí, presionó un botón que tenía los números 20-25, supuso que en ese piso estaba su habitación. Llegó al cuarto piso, donde continuó buscando entre los pasillos hasta que finalmente encontró la puerta con el número 24.

Estaba por introducir la llave cuando se detuvo en seco pensando en algo que de verdad lo inquietaba.

-¿Y si hay más sorpresas a parte de terminar aquí? ¿Qué pasa si tengo una compañera de cuarto? –De pronto negó con la cabeza- no seas idiota, dudo mucho que la directora deje a una estudiante con un hombre.

Introdujo la llave en la cerradura con más seguridad, giró el pomo y abrió la puerta, en el momento en que lo hizo se topó con una chica que estaba arreglando su cama con sábanas rosadas e igualmente un cobertor con el bordado de un gran árbol de cerezos.

También se fijó que había pósters de animes puestos por todos lados. Al verlos sólo se le ocurrió una palabra…Otaku. Notó que encima de la cama había un corcho donde había varias fotografías pegadas.

-_Seguramente son fotos de sus amigos y parientes _-pensó Sasuke.

La chica al verlo entrar se sorprendió mucho.

-…Hola… ¿se te ofrece algo?

-Bueno…verás –no sabía cómo explicar la situación. Suspiró rendido sabiendo que lo mejor era decir simplemente la verdad y de forma sencilla- soy tu compañero de habitación.

-… ¿Estás bromeando verdad?

-Me temo que no.

-Oye para que te enteres este es un internado para mujeres.

-Lo sé, pero…es una larga historia.

Ella se cruzó de brazos esperando una respuesta mientras fruncía el seño.

-Te escucho.

Suspiró por segunda vez.

-Bueno mi padre hizo un trato con la directora para dejarme estudiar aquí, no me preguntes por qué, porque ni yo mismo lo sé, y terminé aquí siendo tu compañero de cuarto. Es lo más resumido que lo pude hacer.

Se estuvieron mirando por dos largos segundos hasta que la chica por fin habló.

-Muy bien llamaré a seguridad –dijo como si nada.

-¡¿Qué cosa?

-No te creo nada. ¿Para qué mi tía aceptaría integrar a un chico en este lugar?, y aunque fuese cierta tu historia dudo aún que te haya dejado ser mi compañero de cuarto.

-¿Tú tía es la directora? -_Continúan las sorpresas ¬_¬.

Ella no le prestó atención, simplemente se acercó al teléfono. Estaba por marcar un número, pero Sasuke la detuvo cogiéndola de ambas manos y pegándola contra la pared. En ese momento se detuvo a ver la apariencia de su "queridísima_" _compañera. Tenía la piel blanca y suave, sus ojos eran de un inusual color jade y por último se fijó en su corto y extraño, pero hermoso, cabello rosa.

-_¿Hermoso? Este lugar me está afectando el cerebro._

La pelirrosa ante esto también se fijó mejor en su apariencia. Le encantó esos cabellos tan rebeldes y oscuros que ante la luz del sol tenía unos encantadores reflejos azules. Su piel era tan parecida a la suya, tal vez un poco más bronceada debido a la constante exposición a los rayos UV. Y esos ojos tan profundos como la noche. Ella tampoco se había detenido a verlo cuando entró, pero ahora que lo tenía tan cerca le era imposible aparatar su mirada de él. Unos segundos después ella despertó de su trance y empezó a forcejear.

-¡Suéltame idiota!

Sasuke también despertó y apretó un poco más el agarre.

-No lo haré, sino armarás un escándalo. Entiende que esto es raro incluso para mí, ¿crees que quiero andar con mujeres?

-¿Y crees tú que yo quiero tener un compañero de cuarto?

-Pues estamos en las mismas condiciones.

-Suéltame o juro que grito. Y déjame advertirte que estos muros no son precisamente aprueba de ruido.

-No te atrevas pequeña molestia.

-Pruébame.

Ambos se miraron de forma desafiante hasta que de un suspiro Sasuke la soltó, se alejó unos cuantos pasos de ella sin perderla de vista.

De pronto alguien tocó la puerta.

Sasuke fue a abrirla y ahí encontró a la directora Tsunade.

-Olvidaste recoger tu horario Uchiha –dijo mientras le entregaba un trozo de cierto ya me enteré del problema y perdóname, esta vez te prometo que no volverá a suceder.

-Gracias, lamento las molestias –lo último lo dijo por mera cortesía, ya que obviamente no era su culpa que **eso** haya pasado.

-Es mi trabajo, -se encogió de hombros mientras lo decía. Miró el interior del lugar fijándose por fin en la muchacha que estaba con el ceño muy fruncido- vaya, veo que ya conociste a mi sobrina Sakura.

La mencionada se acercó a la puerta con una expresión entre confusión y sorpresa.

-¿Me puedes explicar esto tía?

-Verás hice un trato con su padre y lo dejé entrar al internado.

-¿Y por qué **él **tiene que ser mi compañero?

La rubia suspiró cansada, odiaba tener que dar explicaciones "innecesarias" según ella.

-Quise que fueras su compañera de cuarto porque sé que eres la más madura en todo el internado, además que conoces el lugar como la palma de tu mano. –después se acercó a su sobrina para susurrarle algo al oí que lo ayudes a adaptarse –al ver que iba a abrir la boca para replicar se apresuró a decir- es una orden no una opción.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, Tsunade sonrió y se despidió cerrando la puerta. Sasuke contempló a Sakura que parecía molesta. No la culpaba, seguramente la situación era tan poco agradable como para él, decidió que si ella iba ser su compañera debían llevarse bien.

-¿Qué tal si empezamos de nuevo? –alzó su mano y le dedicó su mejor sonrisa-Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura lo miró y decidió también empezar desde cero.

-Sakura Haruno –dijo imitándolo.

Ambos se dieron la mano como forma de saludo y de disculpa por el malentendido. Pero esto era solo el comienzo.

**-o0ooooo0o-o0ooo0o-o0ooooo0o-o0oooo0o-ooooo0oooooooo0oo-ooo0oooo0o-o0oooo0o-**

Ya Sasuke estaba desempacando lo último que le quedaba en su maleta, la cual guardó debajo de la cama junto con la otra y se echó encima del suave colchón. Su cubrecama era completamente negro, pero en el medio tenía el símbolo de su familia, que era el abanico blanco y rojo. Su cama era la de la derecha, y la de su compañera la izquierda.

Contempló los afiches que estaban en las paredes. Honestamente le incomodaba tener esas miradas sobre él, sin embargo no quería tener otra discusión con su pelirrosa compañera, así que anotó en su lista acostumbrarse a ser observado por un montón de dibujos animados.

Vio por la ventana, que estaba en medio de las dos camas, que ya era de noche. Sakura había ido a ver a una de las amigas que tenía en el internado, decidió aprovechar el tiempo y tomar una ducha.

**-o0ooooo0o-o0ooo0o-o0ooooo0o-o0oooo0o-ooooo0oooooooo0oo-ooo0oooo0o-o0oooo0o-**

En otro lugar se encontraban Sakura y su amiga sentadas en el borde de la fuente del internado.

-¡Vivirás con el chico súper guapo del que tanto oí hablar! –exclamó una chica de cabello castaño recogido en dos moños estilo chino, piel morena y ojos cafés.

-Sí Tenten, te lo he dicho mil veces.

-Es que no me lo creo, eres una suertuda.

-¡Estás loca! Estaré con un hombre el resto del año, es lo peor que me ha hecho el universo.

-Vamos amiga, no todos los hombres son como tu padre, dale una oportunidad al pobre, él la debe estar pasando peor.

Sakura reflexionó lo que dijo su amiga, era verdad. Él debía de sentirse muy incómodo, rodeado de mujeres, lejos de sus amigos y familia.

-Tienes razón, haré lo posible para llevarme bien con Sasuke -revisó su reloj de pulsera para verificar la es muy tarde, ¿me acompañas a mi cuarto?

-Seguro.

Ambas empezaron a caminar hacia el sector uno. Al llegar y abrir la puerta las chicas se quedaron congeladas con la boca abierta. Sasuke estaba solo con un pantalón negro para dormir, sin camisa y una toalla alrededor de su cuello, el cabello lo tenía mojado y más alborotado dándole un toque aún más sexy.

Sasuke como si nada las miró.

-Buenas noches –dijo.

Tenten se acercó al oído de su amiga para susurrarle.

-Lo repito, te envidio.

La pelirrosa no salía de su asombro, debía admitir que de verdad su compañero era atractivo, pero…

-¡Ponte una camisa, hay dos mujeres presentes por amor de Dios!

Sasuke parpadeó de forma inocente no entendiendo por qué tanto escándalo, pero decidió encogerse de hombros y ponerse la camisa blanca que había dejado en la silla del escritorio que estaba del lado derecho de la puerta.

Se sentó en su cama mientras seguía secándose el cabello como si nada hubiese pasado.

Sakura suspiró, se despidió de una sonrojada Tenten para ella también tomar una ducha y cambiarse de ropa.

En la ducha se puso a pensar en todo lo que pasaba, ciertamente se notaba que el pelinegro era un inexperto en mujeres, por lo tanto durante su estadía iba a enseñarle todo acerca de ellas.

Además… ¿quién sabe?, puede que al final terminen siendo buenos amigos.

Cuando terminó se vistió con un camisón largo color blanco de tiras, se secó el cabello con la toalla y después con la secadora. Al salir vio que ya Sasuke estaba dormido. Se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de su rostro. Si lo veía así parecía un niño de 5 años, tan inocente en sus sueños. Ella lo arropó por completo, le apartó un poco el cabello del rostro sin hacerlo despertar. Se fue a su cama, apagó la luz y antes de cerrar sus ojos contempló de nuevo a su compañero de cuarto.

-Bienvenido Sasuke-kun.

.

.

.

**Bueno eso fue todo por hoy mis queridos lectores. Tengo una mala noticia ),: de nuevo estoy en clases, lo que significa que ahora tengo menos tiempo para ponerme a escribir, sin embargo trataré de no demorarme demasiado, o por lo menos actualizar cada sábado o domingo. Recuerden que no necesitan tener una cuenta para comentar ;). **

**Comenten por fa!**

**Bye bye!**


	5. El día libre… conociéndonos mejor

**1era Aclaración: **ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia es 100% mía y no permito su préstamo ni ninguna clase de adaptación.

Para las palabras o letras:

-Si están _así_ serán los pensamientos de los personajes.

-Si están **así** es para resaltar.

-Si está "_así_" son llamadas telefónicas.

**N/A: **Bueno esta vez me tardé mucho…ok bastante, pero enserio ¿quién tiene tiempo para escribir cuando te obligan a ir al colegio todos los día y a entregar deberes y proyectos? Bueno trataré de dejar más tiempo para dedicarme a escribir. Tal vez el sábado les traiga la continuación. Gracias de nuevo por su apoyo, me gusta cuando me dejan comentarios o agregan este fic a favoritos, me hace sentir muy feliz. Sin más que agregar…

Disfruten el capítulo n.n

* * *

**Atrapado entre mujeres**

.

.

.

**El día libre… conociéndonos mejor**

Ya eran las 7:30 de la mañana, Sakura seguía dormida, pero Sasuke ya estaba listo, de hecho se había levantado a las 6 de la mañana. Tenía la costumbre de levantarse temprano porque creía que de esa forma no se toparía con sus fans, pero no siempre tenía éxito.

Llevaba puesta una camisa blanca de botones de mangas cortas, unos pantalones del mismo color y por último unos mocasines negros. Revisó la habitación por última vez. Había limpiado el piso sin hacer ruido alguno para evitar despertar a su compañera. Había arreglado su cama y en su mano derecha traía un maletín de cuero con su computadora portátil, pues tenía que usarla para arreglar unos cuantos asuntos sin resolver, y como el cuarto estaba a oscuras y la pelirrosa dormía no podía trabajar ahí.

Abrió lentamente la puerta, no sin antes asegurarse de que traía la llave del cuarto en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Al salir cerró la puerta delicadamente hasta que por fin pudo caminar libremente.

Cuando caminó por los pasillos se encontró solo con unas cuantas estudiantes, sin embargo estas se limitaron a sonrojarse y agachar la cabeza cuando él las miraba de reojo o pasaba cerca de ellas. Era obvio que la directora les había advertido sobre su forma de comportarse frente al "nuevo estudiante". Llamó al ascensor, pero cuando éste abrió sus puertas el pelinegro escuchó un grito.

-¡Espérame Sasuke!

Giró la cabeza simplemente para ver que Sakura ya estaba arreglada y corriendo en su dirección.

-_Qué rápida_ –pensó realmente impresionado, pues él siempre creyó que todas las mujeres demoraban horas arreglándose.

La pelirrosa traía una falda tableada negra, blanca y gris, unas zapatillas y blusa blanca de mangas largas. No se había maquillado mucho, solamente un brillo labial rosa y un poco de delineador negro en los ojos. El cabello tenía aún las puntas mojadas, dando a entender que había usado una toalla envés de una secadora. Cuando llegó al lado de Sasuke trató de recuperar el aliento apoyándose en sus rodillas, al conseguirlo le habló.

-¿Por qué no me levantaste?

-Pensé que querrías dormir por ser el día libre.

-B-Bueno sí –contestó avergonzada- ¡Pero soy tu guía! Mi tía me matará si se entera que le fallé en el único favor que me ha pedido en la vida. Debo mostrarte hasta el último rincón de la escuela, así que no perdamos más el tiempo, se nos va el ascensor.

Lo tomó de la mano para ambos entrar antes de que se cerraran las puertas, el único sonido era la música de fondo, ninguno de los dos quería hablar, Sasuke porque no era del tipo que le gustara gastar saliva y ella porque pensaba que él estaba enojado con ella. Al llegar a la planta baja siguieron caminando en silencio sin ningún destino en particular.

El azabache suspiró con frustración pensando que tendría que ser él el que diera el primer paso para una buena relación con su compañera. Así que a regañadientes dijo:

-Lo siento.

Sakura se detuvo de golpe ante aquellas palabras, al notar que la pelirrosa se detenía él la imitó.

-¿Por qué te disculpas? –preguntó con el ceño un poco fruncido.

Sinceramente ni él lo sabía, pues él estaba consciente de que no había hecho nada malo. Sin embargo su madre le había enseñado desde pequeño que si hacía enojar a una mujer debía disculparse.

-Supongo que me disculpo por no haberte levantado.

Sakura se sonrojó notablemente, avergonzada al hacer sentir culpable a su acompañante por algo que había sido su culpa. Le pareció increíblemente la amabilidad y caballerosidad que emanaba Sasuke por cada poro de su piel.

-_Y yo en cambio me comporto como una niña estúpida y mimada_ –pensó aún más apenada.

Para tratar de remediar la situación levantó su mano hasta posarla en los oscuros y rebeldes cabellos de su compañero (claro que tuvo que ponerse de puntas) para revolverlos mientras sonreía, como si estuviera perdonando a un perrito por hacer alguna travesura en el jardín.

-No tienes que disculparte por eso tonto –dijo de forma alegre demostrando que nunca existió algún problema-. Yo fui la que olvidó poner la alarma. Además, yo estoy a cargo de ti, no tu de mí.

-¿Me estás perdonando o insultando?

La sonrisa de ella se amplió.

-Creo que ambas. Eso depende de tu punto de vista.

-Lo tomaré como que ya no hay rencores. Pero por favor deja de tratarme como a un can.

-Perdón, perdón. ¿Por cierto qué producto usas para el cabello? Lo tienes muy suave.

Ahora era el turno del pelinegro para sonrojarse.

-Eso definitivamente no contestaré.

-¡Oh vamos! ¿Es un acondicionador de papaya? Escuché que son muy buenos.

-Sakura…. ¿crees que soy una de tus amigas? No pienso hablar contigo sobre productos, ropa, bolsos o cualquier de esos temas cursis del que siempre discuten las mujeres.

-¡Hey eso es machista! Para tu información no todas las mujeres somos así. También me gusta hablar de autos y de deportes.

-¿De verdad? –preguntó incrédulo.

La pelirrosa suspiró y negó con la casa.

-Se nota que no tienes mucho contacto con las mujeres.

-Prefiero evitarlo.

-Pues es una lástima, porque por si no te has dado cuenta ¡Estas rodeado de mujeres justo en este momento!

Prácticamente el pelinegro tuvo que cubrirse los oídos por el tremendo grito que pegó su compañera de cuarto.

-¿Tu punto es…?

-Mi punto es que yo te enseñaré a tratar con las mujeres y al mismo tiempo cuidaré de ti para que no te hagan nada.

-Genial, ahora tengo una niñera –comentó burlón.

-No lo mires así, piensa mejor que soy tu nueva hermana mayor.

-Pues eso será un poco difícil de pensar –Sakura levantó una ceja a modo de pregunta- eres mucha más bajita que yo.

Ella le dio un golpe en el brazo, mas no causó gran efecto, aún así él se sobó el brazo fingiendo que le había dolido.

-Oye la violencia es innecesaria.

-Pues ese comentario sobre mi estatura tampoco era necesario.

Se cruzó de brazos a la vez que le daba la espalda y alzaba la barbilla para mostrar su indignación. Cuando se trataba de su estatura la pelirrosa se ponía muy delicada.

El chico sonrió al ver lo divertido que era hacer enojar a la muchacha. Se acercó a ella para revolverle sus cabellos rosados, como ella le había hecho a él, se acercó a su oído y le susurró:

-Lo siento querida, pero es la verdad. Eres una enanita.

Si antes Sakura había estado sonrojada ahora estaba por tomar el aspecto de un tomate, nunca sería capaz de admitir todas las cosas que provocaba Sasuke en ella y es que ese cosquilleo cuando le habló al oído, además de ser cálido, fue un calor agradable. Sacudió la cabeza, para apartar de su mente esa clase de pensamientos y también para que Sasuke quitara la mano.

-Todavía puedo seguir creciendo para tu información. A parte no es mi culpa que los hombres tengan el tamaño de un edificio, la testosterona les ayuda mucho por si no lo sabías. Así que no te vuelvas a burlar de mi estatura.

-Bien, lo prometo. Vámonos, tengo demasiada hambre y trabajo por hacer.

-¿Trabajo?

-Sí, trabajo en la compañía de mi padre. Ya sabes, el típico entrenamiento para ver si mereces heredar el negocio familiar.

Después de ese comentario no volvieron a hablar, pues Sakura seguía procesando la información. Debía de haber imaginado que Sasuke era el hijo de algún empresario importante, ya que por algo su tía lo aceptó, además el internado estaba plagado de señoritas que iban a heredar las compañías de sus padres, eran personas importantes, de alta sociedad. No como ella que quería ser una simple médico.

Se formó entre ellos un silencio un tanto incómodo. Mas la pelirrosa decidió romperlo al llegar a la cafetería diciéndole que ahí había un excelente Wi-fi y una buena comida.

Se instalaron en una mesa para dos personas mientras Sakura traía algo de comer. Había más chicas en la cafetería que en cualquier lugar del internado, pero era lo lógico, ya eran más de las ocho, por esas horas se servía el desayuno.

Sasuke no le prestó atención a las chicas que lo miraban indiscretamente y decidió mejor concentrarse en los 10 correos que recibió ayer de su padre, seguramente asignándole un montón de tareas insignificantes.

Por otro lado Sakura ya tenía la bandeja llena para que dos personas puedan comer, se formó en la fila para pagar, sin embargo escuchó por accidente unos murmullos o mejor dicho una conversación muy abierta entre unas chicas que estaban frente a ella.

-Míralo, es tan sexy –dijo una chica de cabellos rubios.

-Sí, apuesto a que viene de una familia muy buena, sino no estaría aquí –comentó otra de pelo rojizo.

-¿Crees que tenga novia?

-Según oí no, pero con ese cuerpo podría tener a cualquier chica.

-Es cierto, pero tenemos más oportunidad que cualquiera de las están aquí –dijo de forma arrogante la rubia.

-Es totalmente cierto, no creo que tenga mal gusto ese chico, se fijará en nosotras en un dos por tres, pero siento pena por él. Escuché que tiene que compartir cuarto con la horrible de Haruno.

-Sí, pobrecito. Oye ¿crees que quiera desayunar con nosotras?

Cuando la ojijade se cansó de oírlas las interrumpió con voz indiferente pero al mismo tiempo con un toque tétrico.

-Disculpen chicas ¿podrían hablar en vos más alta?, es que en la luna no las escucharon.

Ambas chicas se voltearon a verla, cuando lo hicieron apareció una sonrisa malévola en las dos.

-Vaya, vaya, pero si es nuestra "amiga" Sakura –dijo la pelirroja.

-Quién diría que fueras tan entrometida –expresó la rubia.

-Chicas no se ofendan, pero no son el centro del universo, me da igual lo que digan, pero es difícil no escucharlas cuando prácticamente están gritándole al mundo lo que piensan –dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Las chicas estaban por decir algo cuando una voz las interrumpió.

-¿Necesitas ayuda Sakura?

Todas en la cafetería dejaron de lado lo que estaban haciendo para prestar atención a lo que sucedía en la fila para pagar. La rubia y pelirroja se quedaron atónitas, Sakura simplemente sonrió triunfalmente.

-No gracias Sasuke, estoy bien, pronto pagaré la comida, sigue con lo tuyo no te preocupes.

-Está bien.

Se retiró para regresar a la mesa y concentrarse en el computador. Por un momento él creyó que ella se tardaba porque no podía cargar con toda la comida sola, pero al ver que dos estudiantes la estaban fastidiando decidió intervenir para evitar se formara algún pleito.

Para desgracia de la rubia y la pelirroja el pelinegro jamás posó su mirada en ellas, todo el tiempo se dirigió a la pelirrosa.

Sakura simplemente sonrió aún más, pasó de largo y pagó la comida, antes de irse se volteó hacia las muchachas que seguían incrédulas mirando a su compañero de cuarto y les dijo de forma burlona:

-Adiós Karin, adiós Ino, nos vemos en clases.

Les dio la espalda para dirigirse a la mesa ignorando por completo las quejas y maldiciones que le dirigían ellas. Al llegar dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa, la deslizó hacia Sasuke para que se sirviera lo que quisiera.

Pero este se concentró más en el computador.

-¿No tienes hambre?

Sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla agarró lo más cerca que tenía, un par de tostadas francesas y las empezó a masticar distraídamente.

No pudo evitar preocuparse por él, así que decidió levantarse para ver la pantalla del computador. Al verla vio un montón de archivos, cartas y miles de números que no hacían más que confundirla.

-¿Por qué estas mirando esto?

-Mi padre quiere que lo ayude con unos cuantos asuntos de la empresa, al parecer hay un problema con el pago de los empleados en la compañía que tenemos en Estados Unidos, además de que las ventas de nuestros productos están disminuyendo notablemente en Europa. Quiere que lo resuelva todo antes del sábado –dijo indiferente.

-¿Tu padre te obliga a arreglar esas clase de cosas? –era inevitable que ella se sorprendiera.

-Mi padre siempre me obliga a hacer cosas como éstas, me ayudarán para el futuro. La verdad no me importa mucho, estoy acostumbrado, además son cosas demasiado fáciles. Aunque a veces no veo el objetivo de esto, al final Itachi será el que heredará la empresa, yo simplemente nací para ser el suplente de mi hermano.

No supo por qué, tal vez un impulso, pero Sakura abrazó a Sasuke pasando los brazos por su pecho, escondió su rostro en el cuello de él.

-No hablas así Sasuke, suena como si te estuvieras dando por vencido, ¡y eso está mal! –Exclamó- no te conformes con lo que te dan o con lo que te dicen que serás, tú eres lo que quieras, solo tú eres capaz de crear tu destino, con tus propias manos no con la de los demás.

El pelinegro se quedó quieto y en silencio, ¡solo Watari y Naruto le habían dicho algo semejante! Nunca pensó que una chica le dijera algo tan profundo, siempre pensó que las mujeres se preocupaban por su aspecto, pero ella era la única que quiso saber de sus sentimientos.

Sakura fue retirando sus brazos lentamente para luego dedicarle una sonrisa de disculpa a Sasuke.

-Perdón, no sé por qué hice y dije eso, no debí hacerlo.

-Tranquila, no hay problema –dijo en voz tan baja que por poco Sakura no lo escucha- desayunemos rápido ¿sí?

-Claro.

Se volvió a sentar para seguir comiendo y tratar de olvidar lo sucedido, miró a su alrededor notando que nadie les había puesto cuidado. Por otro lado Sasuke estaba muy pensativo de lo que acababa de pasar, trató de centrarse más en el trabajo que le dio su padre, pero no podía, de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a Sakura.

-_¿Será ella? _–pensó.

Negó con la cabeza, lo mejor era dejar el trabajo para más tarde y comer algo.

Al terminar de desayunar se fueron a continuar su caminata por el internado, ninguno de los dos habló hasta que una pregunta vino a la mente de Sasuke.

-Por cierto, ¿cómo te despertaste Sakura? No recuerdo haber hecho algún ruido.

Sakura estaba tan concentrada en el silencio que la pregunta la sorprendió.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-¿Cómo te despertaste esta mañana? –repitió pacientemente.

Ella empezó a caminar incómoda, nunca pensó que Sasuke le preguntara eso y la verdad no le agradaba la idea de responder pero sentía algo extraño, como si tuviera la necesidad de decirle a Sasuke la verdad.

-Pues…tuve una pesadilla eso es todo –contestó de forma rápida.

-¿De qué se trataba?

-_¡Rayos!, siempre pregunta lo que menos quiero contestar_ –pensó.

Al notar ese silencio e incomodidad prefirió no presionarla a hablar, lo más probable es que fuera una pesadilla terrible.

Unos minutos después Sakura habló:

-Soñé con mi padre y mi madre…

-Eso no me parece malo –comentó cuando la chica no siguió hablando.

-Créeme, sí es malo.

Suspiró y soltó toda la verdad:

-Soñé que estaba en una habitación, una oscura y sin ventanas, no había muebles, solo estaba yo, tendida en el suelo sin poder moverme. Luego apareció mi padre en un abrir y cerrar de ojos con mi madre detrás de él, ella lloraba y sonreía al mismo tiempo, mi padre simplemente sonreía. Él tenía sus manos llenas de sangre, cuando miré a mi madre noté que ella tenía un hueco en el sitio donde debería estar su corazón, ella me miró y me pidió de forma normal:

-_Sakura, pídele a tu padre que por favor me devuelva el corazón, lo necesito._

-Estaba horroriza, me sorprendió poder preguntarle algo.

-_¿P-Por qué?_

-Mi madre rió para luego decir.

-_Pues para vivir, ¿para qué más querida?_

-Iba a seguir cuando de pronto mi padre alzó la mano izquierda, donde recién me fijé que ahí estaba el corazón de mi madre, ¡Lo peor de todo es que aún palpitaba! Recuerdo que mi padre tomó un cuchillo, no me preguntes de dónde porque ni yo lo sé, y empezó a destruir el corazón de mi madre, ella sonrió como si nada y me dirigió de nuevo la palabra.

-_Parece que ya no me sirve, pero bueno podemos tomar otro, ¿qué tal el tuyo hija?_

-Tampoco sé de dónde saqué fuerzas para abrazarme el pecho pero aún así jamás aparté la mirada, mi padre amplió la sonrisa.

-_Es verdad querida, al fin nuestra hija servirá de algo._

-Levantó el cuchillo para atacarme a mí, le rogué, lloré, supliqué pero él solo reía.

-_Vamos Sakura, no seas egoísta, tu madre lo necesita_.

-Cuando la cuchilla avanzó hacia mí, desperté gritando.

En todo el relato, Sasuke jamás intervino o preguntó algo, cuando le pasó la impresión y algo del susto preguntó:

-Sakura… ¿quién eres realmente? O mejor dicho… ¿Quiénes son tus padres?

Sakura suspiró y se secó algunas lágrimas que se le habían escapado, no quería seguir, pero algo le decía que no podía dejar las cosas así, que debía continuar, que debía confiar en él.

-Mi padre…estaba loco. Asesinó a mi madre y luego trató de asesinarme a mí, pero por suerte, mi tía llegó con la policía a salvarme.

-¿Y tu madre…?

-Ella estaba ciegamente enamorada de él, pero de una forma casi enfermiza. Recuerdo ese día perfectamente. Ella se dejó sacar el corazón y en ningún momento perdió la sonrisa, yo miré todo esto desde el suelo de la sala de mi antigua casa porque mi padre me había dado una patada tan fuerte que no me podía levantar. Mi padre enloqueció ese día, bebió de más y se tomó unas pastillas que le afectaron por completo el cerebro. Estaba por matarme pero como ya te dije la policía lo detuvo.

-¿Cómo se enteraron?

-Mi tía es rara, ella llamó a la policía y vino a nuestra casa porque tuvo un mal presentimiento, al principio me dijo que no le prestó atención, pero luego cuando vio que aparecía una grieta en la foto donde estábamos ella, mi madre y yo, decidió actuar.

Sasuke no sabía lo que iba a hacer, por un lado quería vomitar al imaginarse esa escena tan sádica típica en una película de terror, pero por otro quería acercarse a Sakura y abrazarla, algo poco común en él. No sabía cómo reaccionar.

-Por ese motivo –continuó ella- no confío mucho en las personas, mucho menos en los hombres, dejé de hacerlo desde los 9 años.

Lentamente sin que ella se asustara y advirtiendo sus intenciones a su compañera, la abrazó dejando el maletín de la computadora en el suelo. Sakura quería llorar en sus brazos pero simplemente no podía, ¿cómo llorar cuando te sientes tan protegida dentro de los brazos de alguien?, sin embargo los temblores eran difíciles de evitar.

-Por eso te costó confiar en mí al principio ¿verdad? –ella asintió, apoyó la cabeza en el pecho del chico, mientras este se dedicaba a acariciar sus cabellos- te prometo, que jamás te haré daño.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque…. soy tu amigo –dijo de forma firme y decidida- y eso hacen los amigos, se protegen los unos a los otros y también se ayudan como tú lo haces conmigo.

Ella se conmovió por lo que le dijo, y por fin ella le devolvió el abrazo.

-Gracias Sasuke, eres un gran amigo.

Eso era todo por un día, pero aún faltaban muchos secretos que debían descubrir, pero para eso tenían todo el año.

.

.

.

**Bueno creo que me salió muy melosa la última parte, pero bueno creo que fue muy bonita. ¡Yo también quiero un abrazo de Sasuke! Bueno eso es todo queridos lectores. Tal vez vuelva a actualizar esta historia u otra el sábado. Eso depende de qué tanto me piensa torturar el colegio DX. **

**Nos vemos, bye bye!**


End file.
